


Reddie - Locks

by AlexMac725



Series: Fandom Oneshots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: One-word prompt: LocksEddie has been locked into his room for as long as he can remember. The only connection he has is a small iPod and a name from elementary school. Messaging Richie was the only time Eddie could even imagine getting out of his house and he imagined what their lives would be like if Richie followed through on his promise to get Eddie out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fandom Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Reddie - Locks

There were two locks in Eddie’s room. One was on the window that has been busted for as long as he could remember and the other was on his door that his mom could lock from the outside. That was the lock that he hated.

Every day she would unlock it in the morning and let him go to the kitchen for breakfast. Then, he was allowed on the computer for online school. If he even thought about using for something else, his ma would be right behind him and scream that she couldn’t trust her own son not to leave her. It was ridiculous and always made him cry, so he just stayed on the pages she said okay to. After using the computer, he was allowed to have dinner and watch TV with her. At 8 pm sharp, she would say goodnight to him and lock the door again. 

That’s the worst time of the day because he was either supposed to sleep for twelve hours or just wait to cry himself to sleep after a few hours. 

During those hours, the only comfort he had was in the old iPod his friend gave him in elementary school. That was so many years ago now that Eddie didn’t even remember the little boy’s name. It was something like Harry or Billy or something. It was right around the time that his mom dragged him out of school, so that whole year of class he tried to preserve. 

It didn’t work very well.

The only clear memory he had was the curly-haired boy that kissed him on the playground. Eddie clearly remembered that his name was Richie. He didn’t remember why they kissed or what happened after, but he remembered being under the slide and Richie grabbed his cheek to kiss him quickly. He didn’t think he could forget that if he could.

Anyway, the iPod was the only connection he had to the world outside those four walls. Once he realized he could hook it up to the internet, the first thing he did was look up Richie. It didn’t help that he didn’t know Richie’s last name, but he kept looking. Finally, he found a Richie Tozier from the Derry Middle School and messaged him on Facebook. They were pen pals ever since.

Eddie hid the fact that he was a prisoner in his own home for years. Then, when Richie told him he was going to Homecoming with his friends, he broke down and told him how much he wanted to come too.

_R: I’ll invite you. You can be my date to the dance._

_E: My mom wouldn’t like that._

_R: Do you think she would be my date then?_

_E: Eww. No way._

_R: Come on Eds. Come to the dance with me?_

_E: I can’t. I’m not allowed outside._

_R: Wat?_

_E: I’m not allowed outside. I have to stay in the house all the time._

_R: Are you sick or something?_

_E: No._

_E: Just eternally grounded._

_R: Fuck that. I’ll come and save you._

_R: Don’t you worry your pretty little head Eds. I will become your knight in shining armor and save you from the wicked dragon._

_E: First of all, don’t call me Eds._

_E: Secondly, why would you do that?_

_R: That’s what heroes do, Eds._

After that, Richie would constantly promise to break Eddie out of his room. It became a constant daydream he had. Richie with huge glasses and curly hair breaking into his room on a white horse and stealing him away to get out of the stuffy little town. They both knew it was ridiculous because Richie didn’t even know where he lived, but it was something nice that Eddie could imagine when he was waiting for him to respond.

_E: Locked in. The night begins anew._

_R: Hey._

_R: I have a special surprise for you._

Eddie rolled his eyes. This was another thing Richie did a lot. They were always either Rickrolls or pictures of cute puppies that he compared to Eddie. It was a toss up every time.

_E: What is it?_

_R: Is your bedroom lamp on?_

_E: Yeah?_

_R: Okay. On it._

_E: What are you doing?_

He didn’t get a response. Instead, he listened to the wind outside making the trees sway. The tree in front of their house had a habit of smacking against his window when it was windy enough, so when he heard the little taps he wasn’t surprised. 

Richie still wasn’t messaging back and he was starting to get worried. If he was going to stop messaging Eddie, he would tell him. That was what they always did

_E: Richie! What are you doing?_

_R: Turn around. It’s cold out here._

“Wha-” He turned around and a stranger stared back at him behind huge bottle cap glasses and with a mop of curly hair. “No way.”

Eddie had never been happier that the lock on his window was busted. He ran to the window and threw it open, letting the stranger that he knew so well into his cell. The two worlds finally crashing together.

“Eds?” Richie’s voice was deeper than Eddie imagined, but he guessed it made sense. He didn’t even remember what Richie’s voice sounded like from over a decade ago, so how would he be able to guess his voice.

“Richie,” he breathed, “What are you doing here? How did you figure out where I live?”

“What do you think I’m doing here, Spaghetti? I told you I’d steal you away someday. Plus, I found out that Bill knew you from elementary school and he pointed your room out.”

“Wait, are you really going to steal me?” He caught Richie’s eyes and he smirked.

“Well, not right now if you don’t want to. I just wanted to meet you to see the kid who keeps blowing up my phone every night.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know I was-”

“I’m messing with you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds.” Richie scoffed and looked around the room. Eddie followed his eyes and realized that there was hardly anything in his room, so he had nothing to be embarrassed about. That didn’t stop the heat from reaching his cheeks when Richie finally saw the tiny iPod still laying on his bed.

He didn’t say anything, but he grabbed it and opened it to find all of their messages. He smiled at something and Eddie couldn’t help it.

“Richie?” He looked up over his glasses and Eddie’s eyes darted to the ground. “Can you steal me away? Seriously?”

He waited for three breaths before Richie’s hand found his arm. “I promised.”

“Can you steal me now?”

“Hell yeah.” Eddie’s eyes shot up and caught Richie’s smile. 

He was serious. 

He would take Eddie away from these walls. He would get him away from his mother. He wouldn’t ask why he was desperate to get away. 

The only thing Eddie could think to do was grab Richie’s cheek as he did to Eddie all those years ago and kiss him. It was quick like the last time, but unlike last time, Eddie would always remember the look of shock on Richie’s face after he pulled away and the huge smile that took over his face.

Both of them were grinning like idiots as Eddie packed the only bag he had with clothes. Richie promised that they would buy everything else they needed tomorrow if he didn’t have it at his house. 

Then, with his knight in shining armor holding his hand, Eddie climbed out of his window and left his prison cell to finally step into the cool air of the fall.


End file.
